-Calcetines-
by Darkrai Burdock
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata van a visitar a unos amigos, que acaban de tener a su primer hijo, lo que despierta el sentido maternal a la chica de mirada perlina. ¿Le pasará lo mismo al frío e insensible Sasuke Uchiha? La paternidad le quedaría como calcetín al dedo; demasiado grande... O no. One-shot SasuHina. [Naruto no me pertenece].


Hinata tenía claro que Sasuke no tenía madera de padre, ni paciencia, ni ganas. Pese a ello, gracias a múltiples súplicas y chantajes de todo tipo, la Hyuuga consiguió que el huraño azabache le acompañara a visitar al hijo de sus amigos, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno.

—Hinata, ¿has visto mis llaves? —preguntó Sasuke, mientras se ponía su chaqueta negra.

—Sí, están en el cuenco de la cocina —sonrió dulcemente la chica. El Uchiha ni se inmutó y se dirigió allí.

Hinata resopló, mientras se anudaba la bufanda al cuello, pero luego volvió a sonreír. Sasuke Uchiha podía ser frío, severo, prepotente, poco cariñoso, sarcástico, antipático y orgulloso, pero ella le quería con todos sus defectos, que formaban parte de su extraño encanto.

—Ya estoy.

Y salieron de casa, rumbo al nuevo apartamento de Naruto y Sakura.

* * *

_Ding, dong._

Un chico de pelo rubio alborotado, vestido sólo con calzoncillos blancos y azules y un tazón de ramen precocinado en mano, les abrió rápidamente la puerta.

—¡Hinata-chan! ¡Sasuke-teme! —sonrió, algo azorado.

—Hola, Naruto-kun —saludó la Hyuuga con una sonrisa.

—_Dobe —_la voz de Sasuke sonó fría—, encima que vengo a visitarte, lo menos que podrías hacer es recibirme correctamente vestido, ¿no?

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —se apartó del marco de la puerta para que los dos pudieran entrar. Fue rápidamente a la zona del centro de la sala, al sofá, y empezó a recoger todo lo que estaba tirado por ahí, mientras su hijo le miraba con diversión y reía dando palmas—. ¡Hasta Mina-chan se ríe de mí! —lloriqueó—. Perdón por el desorden, ¡me he quedado dormido y Sakura-chan medijo que quería la casa recogida para cuando ella llegara del hospital!

—Si quieres te ayudamos, Naruto-kun...

—No —dijeron ambos chicos a la vez, salvo que el de ojos negros con tono autoritario y el Hokage con una sonrisa nerviosa—. El _usuratonkachi_ debería aprender a ponerse solo el despertador.

De pronto, Minato empezó a llorar. Hinata sintió el estrés que emanaba el Uzumaki, por lo que decidió intentar ayudarle.

—Naruto-kun, puedes ir a vestirte. Yo cuidaré de Mina-chan.

Al rubio le brillaron los ojos.

—¡Gracias, Hina-chan! —exclamó abrazándola efusivamente, causando un sonrojo por parte de la chica, ya que el Uzumaki seguía en paños menores—. Y si le vistieras a él también sería genial.

—No abuses —siseó Sasuke, separándolos.

—No es problema —sonrió—. ¿Dónde está su ropa? —preguntó.

—En el armario que hay a la derecha de la entrada —señaló el armario empotrado de la pared—. ¡Vuelvo en un momento!

Hinata, ya con la ropa en las manos, la dejó a un lado de la mesa y colocó allí al bebé. Le puso la camiseta con el signo del clan Uzumaki en ella, los pantalones y, por último, los calcetines naranjas, bastante feillos, pero pequeñitos y adorables. La chica se quedó mirando ambas prendas y sonrió.

—Son sólo un par de calcetines, ¿qué pasa con eso? —preguntó la voz de Sasuke tras ella.

—No sé —murmuró—, pero son muy monos. Tan pequeñitos...

—Hmp —el Uchiha se apoyó en el mueble—. Son sólo unos tontos calcetines para críos babosos —soltó, para luego sentarse de un tirón el sofá.

* * *

Después de eso, Sakura llegó al apartamento, sorprendida porque todo estuviera ordenado. Charlaron un rato entre todos, almorzaron y después se despidieron.

Hinata recordó las palabras que la médico le había dicho:

"_Me pregunto cómo sería Sasuke como padre. Sería divertido, ¿no?. ¿No habéis pensado en tener niños? ¡Minato y ellos podrían ser amigos!_".

La Hyuuga suspiró con tristeza ante la idea, mientras colgaba su bufanda en el perchero de la entrada y se quitaba su abrigo malva.

No veía a Sasuke como padre, la verdad. Le quería con locura, pero era seco y austero, las cosas como son. Y no merecía la pena tener un hijo si el padre no estaba por la labor. Ella sabía bien lo que se sufría ante la indiferencia y el desprecio paternal.

Bajó la vista y observó que la chaqueta de Sasuke estaba tirada por el suelo. La recogió para colgarla, pero notó que algo salía de un bolsillo hasta llegar al suelo. Se agachó para cogerlo.

Sonrió al ver un pequeño calcetín de color naranja.


End file.
